This invention relates to a method of increasing the sensitivity of a photosensitive member for inputting digitally controlled light (hereinafter "digital light") in electrophotography.
In a copending application Ser. No. 260,683 filed on the same date as the instant application, the inventor has disclosed a photosensitive member for inputting digital light. The invention of the copending application relates to a photosensitive member having a high .gamma. value of a latent image formed on the photosensitive member. In this photosensitive member, avalanche phenomenon of electrons in photosensitive fine crystals is used effectively to make visible the digital input light so as to provide digitally operating electrophotography.
In carrying out into practice the photosensitive member just described, how to increase the sensitivity of the member presents an important problem.